


Live like tomorrow doesn't exist

by everythingisconnected



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Biting, Blood Kink, Childhood Friends, Choking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Painplay, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Swordfighting, crack at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Theta and Koschei's drunken shenanigans away from the Academy.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Live like tomorrow doesn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> based on a piece of fanart, an idea on discord, and a funny tweet i saw the other day. smut isn't explicit but there is cutting skin with swords involved so watch out if that's a trigger!!
> 
> this is a little fucked up and i felt kind of weird writing it lmao but there's much worse out there

One minute they’d been peacefully having a bit to drink, and unsurprisingly it’d ended up escalating quite a lot. 

It was all Koschei’s fault. At least that’s what Theta had been telling himself, after he’d been humiliated in a dance-off with his best friend and several drunk Shobogans. At this point he didn’t actually remember whose idea it was to sneak out and get this drunk. They’d never meant to drink this much. Which is also something he’d been telling himself.

The dance-off had led to an argument, which had somehow led to Koschei stealing a sword off a random Shobogan in the large barn they were in. 

“You think you’re better at dancing than me,” Koschei was pouting, holding the sword to Theta’s chest. “Fucking _prove it_.”

Theta snorted, eyeing an abandoned sword on the floor beside him and reaching for it. If this is how Koschei wanted to decide the winner, he wasn’t going to refuse.

“Hey!” Theta bashed Koschei’s sword with his own. “Are you challenging me?”

His vision was swimming, Koschei appeared in 3 different places in front of him, alternating between all of them. Really, he was in no fit state for a duel. 

“May- maybe I am,” Koschei scrunched his brow, trying to look intimidating, but he really just looked like an angry puppy. 

Theta smirked, attempting to jab his sword forwards, but stumbling instead. He heard Koschei yelp, the sword must’ve caught his arm. 

“You’re- you’re so bad at this, Thete,” Koschei chuckled to himself. Theta managed to regain his balance, frowning back and finally clashing their swords. 

“I’m not!” 

They swung at each other, badly, stumbling amongst the crowd of other drunks. Theta was pretty sure Koschei’s sword had accidentally sliced his arms a few times, and the blood was probably staining his robes, but he didn’t really feel it or care right now. All that was on his drunken mind was winning whatever kind of pathetic duel this was.

Koschei seemed to have the high ground right now, and was cornering Theta gradually. The clanging of their swords filled his ears, and before Theta knew it he was against the wall with Koschei’s sword to his throat.

“Thought you could win? You underestimate me,” Koschei ran the tip of the sword down Theta’s cheek, then a sadistic smirk overtook him. He pressed it harder, watching the blood run down his face.

“Kos-” Theta’s eyes fell shut. For some reason, the pain was exciting him.

“Hmm?” Koschei said, and the next moment, his hand was shoving Theta back against the wall, and his lips were on his cheek.

Drunk Koschei was a sadistic, mildly kinky bastard. Not that he wasn’t usually like that on the odd occasion, but this was more intense. Theta felt his tongue against the cut on his cheek, and in his current state, he let him do it.

The fact that all this had happened because of a fucking dance-off.

Theta’s hands gained a mind of their own, grabbing Koschei’s shoulders and switching their positions. Now Koschei was against the wall, and Theta’s sword was to his throat. 

“If you want me to- if you want me to-” he tried to get out the words, but his brain was so scrambled it was impossibly difficult to form a coherent sentence. 

Koschei grinned mischievously and raised a challenging eyebrow. 

“Is that how this is?” Koschei picked up his sword again, swinging it towards Theta’s. 

Trying desperately to see clearly, Theta yelled, surging forward and swinging back. Their swords clashed together, back and forth multiple times before Theta managed to duck, taking Koschei by surprise, and shoving the sword from his grip. Next minute, Theta had kicked him to the ground, and had him pinned, foot on his chest and sword to his neck.

Koschei looked like a flustered mess. His hair was all over the place, nicks from the sword littered his face and cheekbones. He was panting madly, all the while maintaining that wild smirk he often had.

Theta was enjoying his moment of victory, then in the corner of his eye, he saw something he hadn’t expected at all.

Koschei was hard.

That fucking _maniac_. Of course he of all people would get turned on in this situation.

Theta grinned wildly. He was going to use this to his advantage.

He pushed the sword further forwards, digging it into Koschei’s neck, but not far enough to draw blood.

The sight he got was _incredible_.

Koschei’s eyes were screwed shut, teeth digging into his lower lip as he was almost completely submissive beneath him.

This was a side of his best friend he’d never known how much he wanted to see.

“Hey,” Theta nicked his collarbone, causing a writhing Koschei to gasp beneath him. “ _Look at me_.”

Koschei almost moaned, tossing his head back. Theta threw his sword to the side and knelt down, grabbing Koschei by his throat and pressing their foreheads together.

“What did I say, Kos?”

“Mmm,” Koschei was biting his lip again, eyes wild and almost feral. 

“Don’t think I don’t know how much you’re enjoying this,” Theta smirked, moving down to his neck and hovering his lips over it. “I wonder what you’d do if I-”

His lips closed around a small cut, and he roughly rolled the skin between his teeth.

Koschei squirmed beneath him, hands finding that mess of blond hair and tugging roughly.

Theta was very much aware of what he was doing. Time Lords and their sensitive necks. The pair of them often used it to their advantage, in these situations.

But when he felt Koschei tug at his hair, a jolt of arousal coursed through him, and he pretty much collapsed against Koschei. 

The pair of them were a mess on the floor, in the corner, and somehow no one seemed to notice or care. It was a miracle.

Theta had his head buried in Koschei’s shoulder, and somehow Koschei’s arms had found their way around his waist. He still felt incredibly drunk, every time he shut his eyes his head throbbed and spun even more. All he could feel was Koschei everywhere around him, and nothing else mattered. 

However he could also feel an erection pressing insistently against his leg. He was also aware he was beginning to get one of his own.

Somehow he managed to make it up onto his elbows, leaning over Koschei who was gazing intently into his eyes, his emotions unreadable. Usually Theta would connect telepathically with him right now, but the alcohol had killed his concentration.

Then they were kissing, messily, and Theta’s nails were digging into Koschei’s skin and Koschei was biting roughly at Theta’s lip, and they were horny disasters. 

If they were back at the Academy right now, doing things other Time Lords would gag at, they’d probably both be expelled. Or reprimanded seriously. Good thing they were away from that lot.

Theta had managed to tear open Koschei’s robes, and he’d get killed for that in the morning, but right now he didn’t care at all. There were nicks all down his arms and chest and blood smeared all around them, and Theta had no idea why he found that so attractive, but he did. Maybe it was just Koschei in general he found attractive.

Somehow they’d both managed to stumble to their feet, and hand-in-hand, make it to the back of the barn. It was dark out, and they could barely see each other’s outlines, but none of that mattered as Koschei was roughly shoved against the wood of the barn, hand around his throat, and Theta’s lips sealing over his.

Nothing mattered except the two of them.

And Koschei’s desperate moans whenever Theta tightened his hand around his throat. When his teeth and lips found his neck once again, leaving dark purple marks on every inch. The throaty gasps when Theta gripped his messy hair and _pulled_ , baring his neck for more attention. When he was sure he’d thoroughly marked and destroyed Koschei’s neck, he moved down to his bare shoulders, running his tongue over the bloody cuts. Sometimes he thought he was just as much of a sadist as his best friend, and it should worry him, but right now all he could think about was the thrill of having Koschei so submissive in front of him.

Of course this was Koschei, he’d never give up power for long. In a blur of arms and clothes, they were both completely naked and passionately making out.

Between drunken slurring of words that vaguely sounded coherent, this had led to Theta, lifted up against the wall of the barn, being roughly fucked for what seemed like hours. His messy brain couldn’t put it all together properly, but he was pretty sure both of them had come at least five times.

-

The first thing Theta was aware of when his eyes opened was the horrific headache.

The second was that his entire body was aching, so much, the worst being his ass.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. At least he was wearing _some_ clothes, despite the torn up state they were in. 

His arms were bruised into next week, covered in scabs and almost entirely purple or dark brown. The same went for pretty much the rest of his body.

Koschei however, appeared to be in a much worse state.

“Kos?” Theta turned his friend over from where he was lying face-down in the dirt. Koschei’s eyes flickered open, and softened when he saw it was just Theta.

“Hey,” he said, attempting to sit up but screaming in pain as soon as he did. “What the hell?”

“You’re in quite a state,” Theta said. “So am I though.”

“What- what did we _do_ last night?” Koschei inspected the tatters of clothing he was wearing, amongst his also bruised and cut-up limbs. “Did we try to kill each other?”

“Quite the opposite, I believe,” Theta grinned to himself. “I don’t remember much, but I can figure that _that_ happened…”

“Then why do we both look like this?” Koschei raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“Wow, I really destroyed your neck,” Theta laughed, admiring the blossoming bruises on Koschei’s skin.

“Thanks Thete, can’t wait to explain that to our friends,” Koschei rolled his eyes, but deep down he wasn’t _that_ bothered by it.

“But hey, you’re still pretty,” Theta smiled, eyes admiring Koschei’s battered, yet gorgeous body.

“I’m always pretty,” Koschei smirked, trying to suppress a laugh.

“I know, idiot,” Theta tried to stand, with difficulty. He managed it eventually, and offered a hand to help Koschei to his feet.

Koschei gave him a soft smile, pulling him in for a brief kiss. They both pulled back grinning even wider than before. 

When Koschei turned around, Theta spotted something.

“Hey, what’s that?”

Koschei didn’t have a chance to respond before Theta had pulled his trousers down to examine the Gallifreyan lettering on his ass.

“Theta, what are you-”

Theta was squinting, rubbing his eyes to try and make out what it said.

“Time… time… thot?”

“Wait, what?” Koschei spun around, twisting his head around to get a look. “Is that a tattoo?”

“It appears to be.”

“What does it mean?”

Theta snorted. “I have no idea, but drunk me must’ve found it hilarious.”

“I can’t-” Koschei rubbed at it in an attempt to get it off. “Thete, I have to get rid of it!”

Theta was back on the ground, clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter.

“Hey, I can’t keep it, I don’t even know what it means!”

“Oh, Kos,” Theta managed to get out. “Please keep it.”

“Wait, let me-” Koschei crouched down, shoving Theta onto his side and yanking down his pants. “Oh my Rassilon.”

“Asshole!” Theta stood back up, pulling his pants back up. “What do you think you’re-”

Theta turned around to see what Koschei had found. 

He had an identical tattoo.

“Kos, what have we done?”

They both shared a look of dread, before bursting into laughter again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always much appreciated <3


End file.
